Digital wallet accounts can be configured by a user for transactions with merchants. The transactions can be conducted online or offline. Digital wallet accounts can be used for online purchases via the Internet with a user computing device. A digital wallet application module can be installed on a mobile computing device for use in offline purchases. For example, the user can utilize a digital wallet application module on a user computing device to make purchases at a merchant location via near field communication (“NFC”), BLUETOOTH, Wi-Fi, or other proximity communication technologies.
The digital wallet account can be associated with a proxy card account. Proxy card payment systems enable users to utilize a single card to access multiple financial accounts maintained by multiple issuers. The user receives a proxy card from the proxy card system and either creates a new proxy card system account or associates the proxy card with the user's digital wallet account already maintained by the proxy card system. The user then associates one or more financial card accounts with the proxy account. For example, the user can associate with the user's proxy card account multiple debit/credit cards maintained by multiple issuers (including the proxy card system operating as an issuer), stored value cards (for example, gift cards, prepaid cards, re-loadable transaction cards, exchange cards, and other forms of non-credit based value cards), loyalty cards or store rewards cards, value added service accounts (for example, coupons, vouchers for prepaid offers, redemption offers, and other forms of offers), peer-to-peer transaction accounts, bank accounts and/or other forms of financial card accounts.
In a conventional digital wallet application, the user is not able to disable a digital wallet application module on a different mobile user device or other user device. For example, a user might lose a mobile phone that has a digital wallet application module installed or have that cell phone stolen. The user does not have a manner of conveniently disabling or removing the user device from the list of authorized digital wallet devices.